


All Is Fair In Love And War

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver





	All Is Fair In Love And War

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/32294406348/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
